This Is MY WAR!
by The Last True Keller
Summary: A SOLDIER NAMED KELLER IS BEHIND ENEMY LINES HES SHOT THEN SAVED BY ANGELS, ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT HE IS TO SAVE THE HEAVENS AND EARTH FROM HELLS TAKEOVER. WITH KELLER FORMING A SMALL TEAM CAN THESE HEROES SAVE THE WORLD. KEEP READING TO FIND OUT THE ENDIN
1. Chapter 1

This is

"My War!"

I sat there with my arms in the air, unable to move an inch, otherwise death would be my only friend! At that exact moment I noticed that me and a few of my team were left alive, most likely to use as hostages to get a reward…as I looked around I not only saw my team members, alive and dead, but the countless empty ammo cartridges some in piles, others scattered around where we had been holding the lines!

36 hours earlier

"_**DUDE WHERE THE HELL ARE WE**_? & quote; I said aloud so everyone could hear me. I was pissed off because I had been woken up to yelling hitting and a broken node but…eh it wasn't my place to say anything,…or at least it wasn't till I got kicked in the back off the head so I pulled out my gun and put it in both my Conrad's faces and said to stop or they die! They stopped alright! Lol oh man did they stop but they also snitched so not only did I lose my rank, I lost most of my command! _**SHUT THE FUCK UP KELLER, IM TIRED OF UR WHINING ASS**_!"

The leader of our squad, SRGNT. MILLER of the U.S. Special Forces. Not only is he an asshole, but hes got the strength of a bull and tactical IQ ot around 672…hes dangerous and wouldn't mind shooting us if we get out of hand! We didn't even have a chance to finish the argument, for as soon as he finished sayin that; the bullets started flying past us! I watched as a good friend of mine slowly fell forward…and as his body hit the ground, he didn't even try to get back up. _**JIMMY NOOOOO!" **_I Yelled like never before as I pounded out from behind the convoy's jeep at the lead, every step jarring my thoughts, my feelings, besides the anger all that was left was rage! _**"KELLER, get back here; fuck it!" **_SRGNT.Miller grabbed a gun and reloaded just in time to kill a enemy soldier that i had missed. With a yelp, he died. As I reached Jimmy, I grabbed the scuff of his shirt and began dragging him back to cover, but before I got any more than a few feet, a singeing, mind enveloping pain, dove itself into my left leg, as another inbedded itself into my upper abdomen when I turned around to fire back. As I sruggled to stay on my feet, an rpg flew past me and hit the lead tank behind , blowing a hole in the side wide enough to climb through. "_**FUCK, HELP ME, COVER FIRE!" **_Is all I could get out. I stumbled and fell, and as I lay there gun fire rang out like never before! Targets fell, some screamed in agony, and many ran, they ran from an army of hundreds… and just like it began, it ended! As I fell I could hear the shout of my comrads in victory.Then a single voice rang out; _**"Keller's down, MEDIC!"**_ As he ran over and started to remove my armor; as my vision started to blur, the last thought I had was,_** "Am I going to die?" **_Just as i began to lose consienceness, I could hear wings flapping, and feel gentle but firm hands pick me up. My vision turned white. then nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_**Keller has been shot multiple times and is no longer standing."**_ Just before I lost consciousness I felt hands pick me up, gentle hands, but firm.

"_**Why isn't he dead? He should've died as soon as his friend went down!" **_a harsh voice rang out and shattered all thoughts that were on my mind. _**"Arseus? Why act like this with such distaste for humanity?" **_a soft gentle, kind voice cleared my fear for as soon as my mind was cleared with this woman's voice, a hand cupped the side of my face, and as I opened my eyes to find the most amazing, beautiful woman id ever seen!_**"Can u hear me?" **_she asked whole heartedly. _**"Yah, I hear you." **_Was all I could get out. I was weak and unsteady, and my body felt like lead.

"_**You are not amongst your own kind as you may have noticed, Justin, you are among the few remnants that are left of Gods creations!"**_ she began to say everything in a tone as to try not to scare me. _**"Justin, you are among the last few angels that have managed to carry on our fathers work, with little problems from demons!" **_said the more bulky angel with a visable scar across his chest. _**" I am Darmetious, we have encountered a small amount of demons this year which can only mean that they are no longer sending out their forces in small raid parties, but they are slowly building an army to destroy the heavens and rain down upon your race on the surface." **_His voice boomed through my conscious like a rolling thunder cloud.

"_**Why are you telling me this?" **_I said in a weary voice, as I finished my sentence I hissed in pain as the torn fabric of my jeans slid over the bullet wound on my leg. _**"He's still in pain? I thought u healed him when we grabbed him Arseus."**_ Darmetious growled.

"_**I had not the time to do so, for Narpetese picked him up and we fled here!" **_Arseus eased away in fear. _**"Don't Darmetious, allow me to ease his suffering!" **_she told him with a commanding edge in her voice, kind of unexpected from a beauty born into the heavens herself. _**"I am Cristiana, I'm a friend and ally to your cause to help your friends, and people on the surface, you are brave to stare death in the face and keep marching forward!" **_and with that said, the pain eased and disappeared all together, and with a wink and a giggle she backed away and as she did Narpetese put me down. I tested the strength in my leg and my abdomen just below my ribs all was in order and more, the muscle was new and strong like a brick wall all my muscles were the like this as I came to realize when I looked at Narpetese.

"_**Forgive him, please he is mute for all we know, in the countless years we have fought together he has not spoken a word!"**_ Cristiana said in a gentle tone.

As she finished he nodded to me and made sign in the shape of a shield. He walked forward still holding the sign with his fingers. I dared not move for I didn't wish to offend him. _**"What's he doing?"**_ I asked with a shaky voice. _**"He is giving u a gift, a gift that will enable you to do what is needed to protect those that you must!"**_ Darmetious boomed. Just as he finished explaining the situation Narpetese sign touch my chest and a glowing light erupted out of nothing and a tingling feeling coursed through my body with the intensity to explode. Then just as it had begun the light faded and the tingling increased. I opened my eyes and looked down. The shield had been left even after his hands had left my skin. It glowed an eerie golden orange and faded to what looked like a tattoo of a shield in the middle of my chest large enough to extend past where my rib cage meets. I looked at Narpetese and smiled an unknowing smile, and when I looked at the others their smiles broadened and a single silver tear rolled down Cristiana's cheek.

"_**Why me?"**_ I asked. Cristiana stepped forward and walked towards me, she stopped a hairs breadth away from my face. _**"Because you are to be my future and with you my life shall be complete!" **_she said with a smile as another tear rolled down the other cheek. Just as the tears started to flood my eyes, she kissed me! I had no objections and no regrets, for just as her lips touched mine it became obvious that this was my destiny!

"_**My mind has been made up long before I even met you, but I always knew.'"**_ She said with the renewed sound of affection.

_**"Now for your mission that shall shape the world before our father's eyes, you now hold the key to your homes survival!"**_ Darmetious said as if on cue. _**"There are others you are to bring before us, these others have been chosen to help you in the fight against the demonic gates of Hell seeking to open, you are to find and bring them here, got it?"**_ said Arseus in a rather haunting warning saying that, if I fail, I shall perish after decades of torture by him.


	3. Chapter 3

Keller, a normal human in the United States military has been shot multiple times and has blacked out only to realize that when he wakes up he is surrounded by some of the last remnants of God's anything to every encounter in his wildest dreams, the last female angel steps forward and heals both bullet wounds and replenishes his strength to an unprecedented state! Cristiana explains that she herself has waited for countless years to meet Keller face to face; and just to make thing even more confusing for him Cristiana has shown a profound affection for him and states that she would like to allow the future hero the ability to stay in heaven as God's cherished general, as Aries had so many years ago. Darmetious, Arseus, and Narpetes the angels that accompany, and protect Cristiana, give Keller the ability to protect those he cherishes with a gift a sign was placed upon his chest with bare hands and a glowing goldish orange shield has formed, its powers are to stay unknown until the time comes, but little did they know that they have a surprise visitor.

**Chapter 3**

With a boom in his voice Darmetious a battle ready angel steps forward

_**"Justin, if you are to build a team that is to over throw HELL's gates and drive the enemy to rest in peace, then I believe that you will need someone you already know to help you, I believe his name is Jimmy… right? He is alive!" **_He boomed. With that announcement made, Arseus looked up with astonishment _**"Jimmy! He's alive? How?" **_I asked in clear amazement._**" I believe that would be my doing!"**_ an unfamiliar voice rings forth throughout my mind obliterating all track of thought. Narpetese' face went from calm to a dead, all out look of annoyance. _**"Who's there? Where are you?"**_ I yelled out in question.

A single black feather falls before me slowly, stealing my attention away from the angel with black wings that had appeared by Cristiana with a cloud of mist swirling around him. He wasn't as tall as Narpetes and nowhere near as tough looking as Darmetious, Cristiana hadn't even noticed. His voice echoed far longer in my head than I thought as he said, _**"My name is Aries, I am also known as the Greek God of War, you must be the one who is to help my father majorly in these months to come!" **_Cristiana jumped in shock, the statement had caught her off guard, feathers bursted from her wings in pure terror as she bolted a yard or two into the air! With feathers everywhere, I couldn't make out what she was doing but she had landed away from Aries with a look of disgust on her face. _**"Why are you here?"**_ she asked with an absolute challenging tone filled with venom.

"_**Please, I've been here long enough to know of your affection for this human!"**_ he challenged back. _**"Aries, you are no longer strong enough to take this quest to help our father, Justin however, has now the mark of a Guardian!" **_Her tone had shifted from hate to concern. "_**You are no longer a warrior, ok? Your wings have been clipped; your strength has faltered and dwindled, while he now has what is needed to lead others; to lead others down a path to help us!"**_

"_**How can you say tha…" "Because Aries you may love me, but I don't love you!" **_she said in a fury of rage and embarrassment, purposely cutting him off. Her face was flushed and tears filled her eyes as she unfolded her wings and showed their true beauty by stretching them out from her body. His eyes lowered and a single tear rolled into his beard, _**"I've lost everything and now I lose the last half of my heart!" **_His voice became shaky with hurt. _**"Leave now!" **_her warning was clear and to the point, full of authority, with a hint of sorrow! "_**So be it!"**_ he declared as mist surrounded him and cleared, he was gone!

_**"I have seen many things, but anger is a poison, don't let it consume you, we are all here every step of the way; your not alone!" **_trying to help her relax as I walked to her along with Darmetious, Arseus, and Narpetese. As I rested my hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me and with tears in her eyes and a look of embarrassment in her features caught me off gaurd. A stabbing pain entered my skull and increased in intensity, as the shield on my chest began to glow the same eerie glow as before with the pain increasing in size my shirt evaporated and tore itself off on its own, only instead of a glowing the goldish orange; a blood red pulsing light began to envelope my chest. The wind stopped and with that my worst fears were realized as visions raced through my brain, visions of armies of demons destroying everything and as they raced by certain changes began to form throughout my body such as the veins in my arms, chest, and face began to pulse in a rapid reace to catch up to my hearts' beating. The muscels rippled as sweat beaded my forehead;the pain seemed to react mostly on my emotions! the visions began to slow as the pain reached its peak, and just as i thought all was lost the shield stopped pulsing as i turned around. Sweat poured running down my face, my arms and my back as rage, pain, and the feeling of revenge as the final vision showed; Cristiana kneeling over what looked to be Darmetious' body in a wasteland crying and as i watched, the power began to condense into my chest, as Cristiana kneeled there with tears for her lost comrades, a single demonic arrow peirced her heart and before she fell a single golden tear rolled down her face. Tears welled inside my eyes and began to fall as my eyes began to glow the same blood red light as my chest.

_**"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_as my cry in agony became more and more powerfull, a pain deep in my heart numbed all thought as it added more power to my chest! As my cry turned into a roar, the power literally erupted out of my chest with the power to out class any nuke a hundred times over! _**"CRISTIANA!"**_ The pain was easily recognized and Darmetious stepped back in amazment as the floor began to crack around me. The beam shot out of me like a bat out of hell, and made contact with the other side of the chamber that I had been brought to to be saved and healed. It shuddered as the explosion itself sent a shockwace powerfull enough to level a building. when the light faded and my body, and mind returned to normal my eyes had gone a new change as well! The pain itself had turned all the green to a saphire blue surrounding a cloudy sky blue in the center. My legs gave way as the blast had left me basically and uterly exhausted! as i struggled to stand, began to make out Darmetious and the others. _**"What haven't you told me about this?" **_i said as i turned to face the giant three story crater in the side of the wall. My anger was completely depleted all the stress of a normal life and the vision of losing Cristiana had left a tender feeling in my heart.

_**"J****ustin that power can and will consume you if you arent carefull and as for what just happened, I**** only saw that your new power had some slight abilities to go with it. Am I right?" **_he said it in a tone as though a puzzle was sitting before him and not a human being._** "What did you see in the visions?" **_the posability of him truely knowing what had occurred left me staring at him in shock! _**"Well answer me, we dont have all day! Your mission starts as soon as we finish beifing you, and as soon as you finish filling in everything that you saw**_!" I looked at Cristiana, and as i did Darmetious understood that within those visions something had happened right away. _**"****I see!" come with me we shall talk in private!" **_As i looked away from him i noticed that Cristiana was looking at me with a look of_** "wtf was that just now?" **_


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"the road to a success "

Our hero, now in a struggle for truth's and companionship, has met for the first time Aries the Greek god of war and watches as Cristiana's mood changes in a dramatic way and she blurts out that even though Aries loves her, she doesn't love him back! With a warning from Cristiana, he leaves after a single silver tear rolls down his cheek. After Aries flees from a near fight with the woman he loves, things take another turn as our hero finds that his new power is changing, he has now destroyed a wall with a red beam that fired from his chest; and has just encountered a new side ability that his power has aquired, the ability to alter the body! Our hero has just gained amazingly beautiful, white wings. Is our hero becoming an angel like that of Cristiana? Along with Jimmy, Our hero starts his search for the 7 others he is to bring before the remnants of gods will. What other changes will befall our hero? Continue reading to see what happens next in My War!

* * *

Darmetious' features loosened and went from the look of battle ready to exhaustion and worry. _**"Justin, you need to listen to me, did you see the red light?" **_his voice was shakey, and a little nervous. I looked at him with a blank expression on my face, I had no clue what he was talkin about! _**"T**_**he beam, the color of the shield when you released your new powers, it was red. It shows that you are meant to carry out this**** mission, but it only turns red when deaths are occuring in a slaughter of a manner, that can only mean that bloodshed has enveloped the world you live on, and by that bloodshed, its caused our blessing to become far more than we had in mind!" **His expression showed sadness on a whole new level and I noticed a small gold chain around his neck; a locket was attached and held firmly by the little lock that kept it closed. _**"W**_**_hen_ _you saw Cristiana kneeling there in tears, you felt the pain of every single human that is dying on the surface, it was over_**_**whelming wasn't it?" **_he stared at me with the intensity to kill, but right before i answered; _**"But that power didnt awaken until you saw Cristiana, you care for her, and you ...love her in return?"**_ he continued to sya what was intended and as he did a swell of confusion gripped my stomach. _**"I don't know? this was so unexpected, I mean I am literally the last true keller and yet being the only son on both sides of the family; I haven't had a real relationship before, so I wouldn't really know what to feel!"**_ the truth just flowed out and left a large empty space that filled with relief to finally admit it. **_" I see, then in a way you have feelings for her, your just unsure of how to react to those feelings... am I on the right track?" _**his retort to the situation left me speechless as I sat there stumbling for an answer.

I thought long and hard, but to no prevail; and with a laugh I said, _**"Your right, I do have feelings for her; ... it's just that... I don't know how to even tell her!" **_To speak with my heart was a little different._**"I dont think i should tell her untill I at least have a team that can survive an onslaught, such as those that i saw." **_Darmetious' eyes narrowed; _**"What do you mean by "That you saw?" **_Then he realized the extent of what i saw. _**"How could you have seen visions of DEATH, when even most of them havent even occured yet? Unless, unless you experienced the things being seen by those that have died**_** _and will die in the near future."_ **his tone sounded more like he was talking to himself as he held his hands to his chin trying to think, but i couldn't help but look at him like he was crazy. _**"But those were nothing compared to the last vision the i saw!" **_as soon as i said it, he dropped his hands and looked at me with a wondering curiosity. _**"What did you see?" **_his voice seemed a little shakey but otherwise a hint of authority smoothed it over. _**"You may not want to know!" **_My voice said what was needed and he looked a little like he'd just been slapped in the face, and just like that he looked at me, then at Arseus and the others. Then his features tightened as he dropped his head in silence. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity, the silence was broken when he looked up; _**" I have made my prayer, and you shall tell me exactly what you saw! I need to know." **_his change in approach caught me off gaurd but i did as he said.

Once I had told him that I had seen him lying in the dirt noot moving with Cristiana kneeling over him as a single demon aimed its horrid arrow at her heart and fired, Darmetious' features looked that of a large body builder, his skin as ebony as they come and with a heart of a gentle lion laying in wait. As soon as I finished he stood in shock; _**"Impossible! You've seen vision's of the future death's that shall come to pass!" **_I had woke the lion within!_** "No one has attacked her, this is bad, if she dies; we are doomed, heaven shall fall and your race shall be inialated as was most of our armies throughout these last few years."**_ My eyes widened in astonishment!_** "T****heres an**** army of angels on earth right now? How many are stationed there?" **_My question was more of a demand to know and he had caught my thoughts in motion;_** "The last strong front we have with the power to resist and propell demon attacks are on the surface as you were, but farther south from where we picked you up!" their number's though are in the thousands, we can win this war, if you begin your mission as soon as possable, because the longer you take, the weaker they become, they've held for years now and lose a fewallies with every demon attack! Soon there wont be an army left!"**_

As we both stood, I realized that we were near the wall I blasted just a half hour ago. I stopped where I was, and turned to face it._** "What is the fall back of my power?"** _I said as I got into a fighting position, he looked at me _**"Why must you pursist with so many questions? If you must know, there is only one! If your body and mind are not strong enough to handle the intensity of that power, it will kill you!"**_

I closed my eyes and focused harder than ever before, as I searched my body for the source of the power within me, i came accross something unknown and alien to me. I focused all my strength into that area and with a grunt the powers barrier shattered, and just like before the sheild began to glow. Only the shield s color had changed yet again, the color had turned to a violet and was pulsating, as the power faded from my grasp. _**"Hmmm; The color has changed again, it's close to a velvet blue in a way but not entirely the color yet; do you know why it's changed again?" **_My concern was deterioerating, when the light came back to a constant throb in my chest. As it sustained the energy it needed, my back muscles began to scream in unison as they began to crawl. Sweat beaded my forehead yet again, and began to run down my face as they mixed with the tears of pain. I fell to my hands and knees as the tears in my skin began to widen, the pain was unbearable, and i soon lost consciencness. The sound of yelling and crying filled my ears; i could feel water dripping on my face. Only did I open my eyes to realize that it wasn't water, but Cristiana crying with an enormous smile on her face as she look down at me.

_**"What happened?" **_slight diferent feeling on my back caught my attention as i slowly and stiffly tried to get up when i got up i looked at where i had been kneeling; blood covered where i had been laying! _**"You are changing more than you know, my future angel!" **_her joy and wonder felt a little too immense. **_"What are you talking about?" _**Something soft brushed my shoulder, i tuned to look and no one was there, (What the?) _**"What's going on?" **_her face had gone a cherry red with laughter as she covered her mouth, but it didn't conseal much; a giggle escaped, as did a second; then she gave up and just laughed. _**" W-what's so funny?" **_after my embarrassment faded, i had the feeling that my back was cramping up. I began to stretch and as i did the sound of ruffling feathers wasn't that hard to notice i continued to stretch though, it felt amazing; like all the stress was being lifted off my soul. As i put my arms down, i saw them! I saw that my new power had multiple affects on me, including the ability to change my appearance. I saw wings!


	5. Chapter 5

****************

Keller our hero has gained a power, and with this power, side abilities have been found. Keller has seen the visions; he has destroyed a wall with a beam built of pure rage and pain, and now the newest ability our hero has endured has left him with a beauty like none other. Keller a simple human soldier at the age of 19 has been shot, saved by angels, and given the Crest. The Crest is a power, or blessing that one receives to ensure safety to those they cherish. Keller's Crest has altered his body! With a mighty stretch our hero and his new wings take on a whole new challenge! He must undergo training effective immediately! While Keller trains with the near fearless Darmetious, "Jimmy" Keller's best friend undergoes his own training with Arseus. We finally As this legacy begins, what shall become of our newest heroes?

* * *

**(IN A WHITE WALLED CHAMBER THAT JUSTIN KELLER AND JIMMY, WHO HASNT EVEN BEEN SEEN IN THE CHAMBER YET ARE ABOUT TO START THEIR TRAINING, KELLER IN HIS FLYING/ FIGHTING LESSONS AND JIMMY IN HIS FIGHTING, BUT EVEN AS THEY GROW STRONGER LITTLE DO OUR FRIENDS KNOW THAT THE ENEMY IS WATCHING.)**

******__**

_"In the thousands of years that I have trained soldiers for battle, never have I trained one such as you! I thought you should know that." The gleam in his eyes had grown and i feared that he'd. **" Even though you have wings, can you use them?" **Darmetious said with an amused smile on his face. **"I'm not sure yet, I'm looking for the muscles to use them!"**_A single arrow was my only warning as it landed in the ground inches away from my left foot. **"Are you crazy? Your gonna kill me!" My fear began to course thropugh my body as the similar fealing of the energy was recognized. The energy seemed to show me what was needed with no conscience of its own. As it coursed through me I found the uscles that were needed to use the wings; and just in time for as soon as my wings opened and thrust my into the air a second arrow hit its mark right where I had been. Faster than I thought possible I was above Darmetious, in a flury of quick movements I dodged the three incoming arrows with a single arm or leg. My eyes hadn't adjusted to their new speed and like all stupid accidents. They are unexpected, so; when i blasted myself in the face and brought next arrow to a complete stop by catching it with my bare left hand. I felt pretty stupid. Blood trickled down my hand and began to drip from my wrist. the arrows tip was no more than an inch from my stomache.**

"Was that all you got? HUH?" MY attitude steadily continued to grow due to the fact my wings were extreemely tired. I'd never flown before! What was I supposed to expect, I looked down and saw him knocking another arrow, and with the speed of unimaginable strength I nocked the bow from his hands; "Enough! My wings burn, I cant continue any further than this! Not yet anyways!" I slowly decended, the final sprint had left me outa breath. Darmetious smiled and began to decend right after me. "Not bad for your first time, now lets see how your team mate is doing against Arseus! Come follow me." His voice boomed with the excitement of a child, its rather unexpected coming from someone with the strength to completely innihalate me!

The sound of metal against metal was easily heard before they even came into sight, as they came into view; I saw Jimmy, my friend had beenthrough some serious training. "Wow, haha; well it looks to me that he's giving Arseus a run for his money." I said with chuckle. Sure enough Arseus was as badly beaten maybe more, what with the slashes on his left leg and his right arm, the bloody lip he had, they'd been fighting for a while now; it was a stand off till the weaker of the two submits! "DIE!" Jimmy's roar of absolute hate and annoyance rang forth like I'd never seen he thrust the sword into the earth and as I sat there hovering around seventy five feet in the air I knew that what I saw was unimaginable; the ground cracked around the blade as the chamber itself seemed to be ripping itself appart. The area they had chosen was some type of training grounds and by the looks of things this wasnt the first time he'd used this power!arseus growled in frustration as he raced towards him. "Time to give up! You have no more tricks and I'm tired of a coward like you using the same moves. They are useles against me now, don't even waste my time!" his voice was cold and heartless.

A single thought came to mind, "Darmetious, is it true that he hates humanity, even though he fights to save it?" my question earned me a glare of disrespect, and I silenced myself. "Arseus is one of the last of his kind! He began his heavenly approach as we all do, but his approach met with the will to remember how he died, in other words when he was alive; his life was nothing ,but an absolute hell on earth; he had no family no friends and no place to live, he only survived by signing up to a single fight club, they cheated him and sent two other men in the ring to help out the originally planned fighter. Little did they know that when they started hitting him and calling him names that even i wouldnt consider appropriate in the situation, they triggered the worst in him. Arseus won his match by beating them down with the exact pain that had been eating at his very heart; all the pain, all the sadness, all the rage and confusion within him was forced to the surface and he used that power to break numerous bones and knocked them unconcious. when he stepped out of the ring and recieved the prize money, evryone recognized his as a threat, a monster; all of them except one! Arseus himself would refuse to let anyone know this, but a woman named Velicia; that had seen the fight and watched the ferosity within him, didn't look away with distaste, instead she hugged him. In that moment Arseus had a reason to live, and with that single sign of company, Arseus' life had been flipped. He fought with the pain and hatred, and in time won with Velicia right there by his side. they fell in love and had a child together."

I listened to his story as I watched Arseus' movements, full of determination, full of anger. his movements were jerky and his aim was true for as soon as Jimmy pulled the blade free of the dirt, it seemed like arseus was moving in slow motion as Jimmy tried to protect himself. Sure enough though Jimmy barely deflected the blow and slashed and pivoted and dodged, but each missing its mark! It was still a stand off! "Arseus died after a burglar broke into his home and tied him up to watch his family die! Once his wife and son were stabbed to death. The burglar killed him. Arseus died deep down that night and he has been this way ever since!" His story made the crest begin to glow again out of pure sempathy, luckily I cut the energy off to keep it at bay. "So, you have learned that it thrives off your strength, and your stamina, you are learning fast!" thats the second complement I've gotten out of him all day.

Jimmy ran and hid behind a small pillar among the ruined training field, he got there just in time to keep Arseus from seeing him, a convenient spot to choose though, its tall enough to keep out of sight but cracks lined it, easily enableing someone hiding there to see through the cracks. "Jimmy has the advantage!" I said as I watched him closely. He looked knowing Jimmy; He never backs down, even in the face of destruction he stands tall and laughs in its face, but what does he have planned? Darmetious looked at him with a look of recognition. " We need to go higher, Now!" just as he said those words, many cracks in the ground surrounded Jimmy and spread all the way around the sparring field. a white light shown through the cracks as Jimmy's voice could be heard over the chaos. "I am tired of this battle, you can't hold me off forever, so lets just skip to the end of this session!" the light intensified to the point that closing your eyes was the only option! "Arseus! Run away!' Cristiana's voice rang out in alarm. Terrified out of his mind; "This is impossible! You shouldn't be this strong, You just recieved your Crest! What are you playing at?" his voice trembled as he shut his eyes.

When the light faded and we could open our eyes without being blinded, Arseus was standing in a flinching position with his eyes still shut as if he was waiting to be hit by something, Jimmy now stood directly in front of him with his training sword's point a hairs width away from Arseus' throat. "Dead!" his victory smile was broadening as his features seemed to relax; he held out his hand, "That was more fun, than I've had in a while! Hahaha. Well fought Arseus, Angel of the sword." His eye's flew open at the sound of his nickname. "Who told you that name?" Cristiana had been in the stands, but she had heard it. "Angel of the sword indeed!" Jimmy, the one that stands before you now is the sole survivor and hero of the raid into hells gates! It was he who closed the gates and watched his commrads die, two others made it out with him, but they were followed by a small squad of demons, and ambushed! Only he survived!"

**_(The pain he must have endured trying to fight them off and to watch them die like dogs, his entire past has just turned him into a shadow of who he would have been.)_**

**_With his head lowered and his eyes covered by his long white hair, a single tear drop fell to the dirt; "Why does everyone feel so bad for me I'm alive and the gates were sealed. I tried to save them, but the thing is that they told me to run! I told them (No I'm not running to let you guys get killed! Do you hear me?) I killed nearly twenty on my own! I was wounded multiple times, but i just wouldn't go down my rage went on and held me on my feet and soon killed the last one; the last of their ambush squad, only to turn around to find the last of my squad down and dying. Tarish, my rival; thanked me for my bravery by staying there by his side and fought with honor and as he convulsed a number of times he grew still, Tarish died. While Nareesa, The Angel of the Arrow. She survived the trip back...,but died in my arms as we entered the camp, we had made it back to our lead squadron, they buried her and Nareesa was no more!" Tears streaked away from his blood shot eyes as he looked up, they continued to fall as they rolled down his face. (His pain keeps him alive!) That was the only possability. "I HAVE NOTHING, BUT MISSION AFTER MISSION!" he yelled at Jimmy with utter distaste. "MY ONLY REASON TO STAY AMONG THE LIVING IS TO KEEP HER ALIVE!" He pointed at Cristiana with tears streaming down his face._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Past's realized"

His pain continued to build, Jimmy stood there in absolute astonishment as Arseus stood up and with nothing, but pure hatred in his eyes and even as I hovered about a hundred feet off the ground, I could easily see the venomous smile cross his face. "Get away from him!" the alarm had been sounded and just as I yelled it, Jimmy jumped to the left, and just after his feet left the ground. Arseus' sword cut through the ground and hit stone, and as it did it made a clear ringing sound. Jimmy landed and slid across the broken landscape. Darmetious glided down and landed next to Arseus, as he looked up to face the massive angel; Darmetious grabbed him by the wrist and twisted the sword free from his grip and tossed Arseus aside like a toy that was no longer entertaining.

"You have disgraced yourself and in doing so I think you and Jimmy are no longer training together. Not for his safety, but for yours as well my old friend." His sadness was clearly heard as I folded my wings in and plummeted towards the ground. The wind whipping through my hair as my speed increased and as I closed my eyes I spread my wings, they caught and my shoulders screamed as I slowed down. I hit the ground and rolled to a stop. My vision blurred and I sat there and wished I'd thought that through.


End file.
